The Truth
by immortalprincess45
Summary: when JACE is separated from Sebastian he is also separated from Alec and Clary he lost his feeling for her what happens when Clary sees him cheating and finds out the truth how far will IZZY go to make JACE jealous
1. Chapter 1

HEY EVERYBODY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT  
DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CLARYS POV AFTER CITY OF LOST SOULS JACE SOMEHOW GOT THE FIRE REMOVED

I just got home(Luke house behind the bookstore) when I remembered I left my house keys at the institute Luke and mom went on a trip around the world I walked back to the institute I walked into Jaces room to see him making out with some blonde girl he looked at me i thought he loved me I felt tears pierce my eyes not wanting to cry in front of him I grabbed my keys and walked out ignoring him I ran back to the house Simon was waiting for me outside I wiped my eyes and smiled a fake smile that seemed foreign  
"hey sorry forgot my keys" I said as I go to unlock the door he grabs my wrist

"what happened?" he asked

"nothing"

"Clary you've been crying it's obvious"

"nothing happened!" I yelled

"Clary" I shook my head unlocked the doors and started crying I ran to my room leaving Simon to get the keys and shut the door I buried my face in my pillow and cried Simon sat on my bed he was rubbing my back mumbling 'it's okay Clary' there was a knock on the door and he gets up a minute later Izzy is in here

"what happened Clary?" Izzy asks I ignore her telling her would make it feel even more true

"she won't talk" Simon said

"fine I will be back with my secret weapon" she leaves and sure enough in half an hour Magnus Alec Mia Jordan and Jace are in my kitchen talking to Simon then my door creaks open I keep my head on my pillow not daring to look up because I bet my eyes are red and puffy from an hour of crying Jace comes and sits on my bed beside me he rubs my back I slap his hand away without looking up how dare he come in here acting like nothing happened

"what did you do Jace?" Izzy asks

"nothing I don't know why she's acting like this" Jace says  
"maybe we should call Jocelyn and Luke see what they can do" I sit up really fast a little to fast I become dizzy and light headed ignoring it

"no you will not ruin my moms vacation!" I yell startling everyone I just put my head back on the pillow  
"Clary were going to have to if you keep acting like this" Jace said I sat up and gave him a death glare everybody backs up including Magnus who is like 10 times older than I am and a warlock I simply lay down on my bed Jace comes around and lays next to me I get up and run into my bathroom Izzy a few inches behind I slam the door in her face instantly feeling bad I open the door pull her in and lock it I sink to the floor

"what's wrong babe?" I shake my head before I start crying again she hugs me  
"what's wrong Clary?" she asks I stop crying long enough to whisper

"Jace" then start crying again

"yes yes I know but what did he do?" I control my tears the best I can

"he ...he...cheated...on...me" I whisper

"oh Clary" we listen to what the boys are talking about

"Jace come on dude what did you do to her?" asks Jordan

"yeah she seems pretty upset" said Magnus

"Jace I told you not to hurt her you fucking prick!" Simon yells

"i didn't do anything!" Jace yells

"liar" Izzy mumbles

"liar it's obvious you did something!" Simon yells as if speaking for Izzy

"dude put you fangs away" Jace said then there was a knock at the bathroom door

"hey guys it's just me can I come in?" Mia asked I unlocked the door and let her in the boys were to busy fighting with Jace to notice  
"so what happened?" she asks I start crying

"can I tell her?" Izzy asked I nod Izzy leans over and whispers in her ear

"oh babe" Mia says I smile while still cry it was our little joke calling each other babe it started with me and Izzy to annoy Simon and Jace the we started calling Mia it and vise versus

"okay I just thought of a plan" me and Mia looked at her  
"I'll get Jace to leave and Mia you tell the boys what happened"

"okay" says Mia Izzy walks out she got Jace to leave me and Mia walked back to everyone in the room I sat on my bed Mia right next to me hugging me

"what did he do?"Jordan asks

"look I suggest you all sit down" said Mia they obediently sat down  
"Jacecheatedonclary" she said it so fast I barely understood and I knew exactly what was going on I couldn't help it I started to cry

"what?" they all asked

"Jace cheated on me!" I yell in between sobs everybody stares at me shocked even Mia I cry harder she tightens her grip

"oh babe don't cry he's not worth your tears" Mia said I nodded not wanting to tell anyone about how ever since the fire sword thing he felt different like not himself not as interested in me and what I'm doing he cuddled different he kissed different but o well I found the reason

IZZYS POV

"what the hell Jace!"i yelled when we were out of Clarys house

"what?" he asked

"you cheated on Clary!" I yell

"Izzy can i tell you something?"

"what Jace?!"

"ever since the fire I felt different not as interested in her as I used to be I have tried so hard to remember how I felt but its impossible I can't it's like it was never me"

"whatever Jace I don't need to know" and with that I walked back to Clary

SIMONS POV

I'm just so pissed off at Jace he hurt Clary my Clary well not mine but he hurt my best friend he was going to pay I will make sure of that I walked to Clary and hugged her

"Mia is right he's not worth your tears" I say I can tell she's trying so hard not to cry Izzy gets back and say's there going to have a sleep over she orders us to leave so we do leaving Izzy and Mia to deal with a crying Clary there night probably isn't going to be so much fun

OKAY EVERYBODY DID YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE I NEED TO KNOW AND IT WOULD BRIGHTEN MY DAY THE MOVIE COMES OUT TODAY AND I REALLY WANT TO SEE IT BUT I HAVE A STRANGE FEELING IM NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO WELL THANKS FOR LISTENING REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE


	2. the sleepover

HEY EVERYBODY THE TRUTH CHAPTER 2 HOPE YOU LIKE

DISCLAIMER: NO MATTER HOW MANY SHOOTING STARS I WISH UPON I WILL NEVER OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR ANYTHING MENTIONED

MIAS POV  
"now Clary I know your mad take your anger out on us before hand" Izzy says

I lean close to Izzy "how will this help her?" I whisper

"not her us if she is upset she will say anything and so now she will have less furry making it easier to control so she won't hurt our feelings so we can comfort her" Izzy whispers back we both look at Clary

"go on we won't get mad at you let it all out babe" I say

"okay here it goes please don't leave if I offend you. you told me to let it out"Clary says

"we won't" me and Iz say in unison

"okay" she takes a deep breath "I'd much rather be yelling at a wall or something"

"let it out babe" I say

"fine" another deep breath "why?"

"is that it that's all your going to say?" I spoke to soon

"why did he tell me he loved me? why did I believe him? Why was he so god damn hot? Why did I have to fall for him? Why did he catch me? Why do I feel like a fish out of water desperate and unable to do anything but flop around and die?" she asked sad

Clary babe-" I started but she interrupted me

"why does everything around me fall and break?! Why did you guys have to find me?! Why did he have to save me from that demon?! Why did I even become close to some strangers?! I hate everybody and everything! I just wish I could die! People look at me expecting me to do something! I can't take it! Do you understand?! No you wouldn't nobody does and nobody would care!i wish I never met any of you that way me and Simon could have kept our lives! I don't want him to be dead or undead I want him to be Simon my soldier my armor my protector my shoulder to cry on my one and only best friend my brother my life! Fuck I want my life back!"

me and Iz looked at her a little hurt

"Clary it's okay it's better this way" Iz says

"no it's not Iz I miss it so much I miss being scared of missing a new episode of anime I could record I miss hanging out with Simon I miss felling safe!"

"but you are safe" Iz said

"no Iz I am not, yes I might be able to kill demons but I wouldn't have to, if I wasn't in this mess!" she kicked the wall leaving a hole in the size of her foot

"i also wouldn't be here crying my eyes out!"she punched the wall how she got her hand through it is a mystery to me " how am I supposed to be a rock for all the shadow hunters in the world when I don't even want to be a shadow hunter?!" she was throwing things across the room not at us but everywhere but us "or when I need my own rock! But guess what my rock my best friend was torn away from me by someone I thought cared about me!" she looked pointedly at Izzy "my rocks gone and so is everything else in the world I knew and loved so well"

"He's still your rock" Iz said

"no a rock is always with you but I barely see my rock he needs his own rock and I can't be that rock not anymore!" she was calming down just then Simon burst through the doors and stopped dead in his tracks seeing the room. He looked at Clary and shook his head he ran right next to her

"five, four, three, two,one" he said catching Clary as she ran into his arms

"Simon" she said

"yes Clary?"

"i wanna go home" she was crying and rubbing her eyes tiredly

"i know I do too"

"Simon"

"yes?"

"I'm sorry"

"for what?"

"for not being your rock"

"Clary as long as your not crying your being my rock"

"thanks"

"for what?"

"being the best rock" he rubbed her back

"you don't need a rock much so it's a fairly easy job" he turned to Iz "sorry about this"

"no just leave me and Mia will deal with her" Clary let go of Simon he was obviously shocked as she walked to Iz and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I don't hate you I would really love to be your best friend"

"it's okay Clary"

"thanks for not getting upset at me"

"it's fine babe I love you"

"thanks I love you too"

"well I will just leave now" says Simon

"wait" Izzy said

"yes?"

"how did you know?"

"super hearing"

"oh bye then"

he leaves

"now let's get this party started!" Iz yelled

HOURS LATER CLARYS POV

"okay so getting back at Jace"says Izzy

"making him jealous"says Mia

"step number one the makeover" I say

"the attitude" says Izzy

"what's wrong with my attitude?" I ask

"sorry babe but your not confident enough"

"i get"

"now show me confident"

"okay I am confident" I raise my chin and smile

"do you really feel it?"

"yes?"

"try again"

"yes"

"lets get the makeover done first"

"good idea"

Iz rushes to my closet and starts pulling thing out. she turns to me with a look that says 'I am very disappointed in you'

"you need a whole new wardrobe" Iz says

THE NEXT DAY

after five hours of shopping in various stores at the mall we spent 5,000 dollars on just my wardrobe then I got an I phone and over 20 cases then we spent 1,000 dollars on makeup seriously I didn't need all that makeup then we spent 2,000 dollars on lotions and perfumes threw out the whole shopping trip we went and put things in the car 20 times. Mia left so when we got home we asked Alec and Simon to help with the bags but Simon was with his sister

I walked into the house carrying so many bags I ran to my room and threw them on my bed and went back out to grab some more and noticed Izzy was talking to Alec

" -doesn't want you to know" said Izzy

"okay Iz I won't tell him but I need to tell you something"Alec says

I walk towards the car they both shut up

"aren't you going to help me?" I ask

"yeah sorry Alec wanted to talk" she looked at him "later" she said

"okay then" I turned to Alec "you going to help?"

"um...yeah but...shouldn't Simon help you? He...um...has super...ah...strength doesn't he?" Alec stutters it's kinda cute I smile

"he's with Rebecca his older sister"

"oh...ah...okay then...um...yeah I will help" he looks like he would rather be fighting a greater demon  
we walk inside with like 20 bags each

"okay time to organize" Izzy says when we finally finish

"no time to eat we haven't had lunch and it's already 5:00 so we will be eating a dinner lunch thing" I say

"fine but right after we are done we will organize"

"fine what do you guys want"

"anything no shut up Alec don't even think about saying it"

"he didn't even talk Iz"

"but I know what he's going to say he always does"

"okay well I'm making spaghetti" Izzy and Alec both staring me Izzy looks shocked and Alec looks like he just got a puppy for Christmas "what?" I ask utterly confused

"Alec always says that"

"so it's my favorite food"

"okay well just don't let Alec touch it I think he puts drugs in it"

"do not and you know that Iz!" Alec yells

we end up having so much spaghetti left over for a week worth of food which is good because Izzy decided she wanted to stay until mom and Luke get back

HEY EVERYBODY HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THEM ORGANIZING TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT THANK YOU BYE


	3. Chapter 3 nightmares

HEY EVERYBODY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I HAD SCHOOL AND NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE BUT HERE IT IS

sprinklesonpancakes: thank you so much and I updated asap but I have school and can't think of anything to write

DISCLAIMER: NO MATTER HOW MANY SHOOTING STARS I WISH UPON I WILL NEVER OWN TMI OR ANYHING MENTIONED

I was running in the peaceful meadows no I was running past them to a fence I climbed over and ran I ran up a hill and stopped when I saw him and her I felt a sudden weight in my hand I looked down and saw a bow I looked back up at them then at the bow again I lifted it and grabbed an arrow off my back I aimed it and shot the girl hit the floor screaming as she died her cries became a noise I knew all to well I ignored and glared at him

"why?" was all he said

"why not?" I asked

"Clary-"

"i love you" I mock him then turn and run it turns to night I hear a canon then an a song type thing plays. I look up at the sky a screen is shown flashing pictures of the dead. I glare at the one of the girl I killed. it's morning again I'm running as fast as I can. I hear dogs I climb the silver thing and notice to people on it. Both boys fighting I move to the other end where they can't see me. He throws off the other boy the dogs run away with his body I hear a canon then he looks around

"who else is here they all died I counted 23 canons!" he yells at the sky like a crazy person he faces me he runs toward me I aimed "your not really going to kill me" he said

"yes I am" I say

"you can't"

"yes I can"

"no you can't kill me from your mind and memories so how are you suppose to kill me in real life huh Clary?"

"you hurt me"

"but you still love me"

"no I don't" and I shoot but it goes right through him he tackles me and bashes my head against the silver platform that had been raised high enough the dogs couldn't get us I feel the blood he stabs my stomach

"i will make more pain but you will die faster any last words?" he asked

"fuck you Jace Wayland" and I close my eyes relaxed then I hear it the last canon it didn't sound like any other canon

_beep beep beep beep beep beep  
_  
I woke gasping I threw my covers of and ran to the bathroom I splashed cold water on my face I walked back and sat on my bed I looked at my phone 7:00 I slept through all my alarms: a girl screaming, a canon, a song, vicious dogs, fighting,and, another canon waking up to my most annoying one I changed and headed out the door me and Iz were going to hang out over there. We planned over the phone so when she told me why I couldn't really understand but oh well.

OKAY GUYS SORY IT'S SO SHORT FEEL FREE TO ASK ME QUESTIONS PM ME OR JUST PUT IT IN THE REVIEW THANKS BYE


End file.
